White Flag
by kalloen
Summary: You can't keep things 'hidden'...from your 'soulmate'. Zutara month drabbles, one shots, lemons, smut, fluff, everything really. And look, what a surprise, I am already late posting day one. Please read and review. :)
1. Hidden

Zuko sighed loudly, throwing his head back and looking up at the night sky as he walked at the tail of the group.

The Ember Island Players' account of their group's adventures had everyone in an uncomfortable stir; apart from Sokka and Suki who had their arms snaked about each other's waists. Katara was walking off to the far right, her arms tightly tucked beneath her breasts. Aang was at the head of the group, stomping and occasionally shaking his head in what appeared to be frustrated bewilderment. The streetlamps that flickered above them in the wind were the only external heat that Zuko could latch onto at the moment. He stopped for just a second to stare into the flame that licked and enticed the air around it. Fire was so easy, so simple. He felt it inside of him at all times, like a pressure that massaged him from stress or anxiety; anger, not so much. He watched it dance in the night sky as he thought about how the play had affected him.

He saw much of himself throughout the silly acting troupe's interpretations; parts of himself that he recognized instantly. He knew how silly he sometimes looked when boasting about honor. He had to admit that his sense of humor was not as inclined as other's around him were. And in the cave...well, that was where Zuko became lost. That was the part of him that he hadn't seen before, the part of him that longed for-

"Zuko?"

A soft voice jolted him from his trance. Katara stood before him, dressed in the clothes of his nation. She was clad in a red midriff top that hung to her neck and stomach, exposing her belly button and arms. Her wrists were dressed in gold bangles and her skirt clung to her hips like some parasitic force that needed to be close to her to breathe. The only thing it drew from her...was innocence.

Zuko could admit, internally of course, that the idea of Katara being...attractive... to him was not far-fetched as some of the other's had believed. Their viewing of their time in the cave from the outside, however, had sparked a thought in Zuko's mind that he did not allow to enter until now.

He wanted her. He knew that now. Seeing her here, draped in his color, fueling his fire, he knew he wanted her. He wanted to press her up against the lamp post and ravage her there, for everyone to see. This was the part of him he saw in the play. This was the part that was missing; hidden, for so long, trapped behind anger. This was rage, yes, but of a new sort. Zuko breathed deeply, finding it hard to fill all of his lungs with air. The young girl was looking down at her hands that lay in one another at her stomach, as if holding something invisible. One hand found itself lost, betraying her thoughts, as it crept up to her neck, feeling for a ghost amputation.

Yes, he wanted her, or a part of her...a token, maybe.

"Katara," he peered past her, noticing the other's were not present, "where is everyone?"

"They kept going...You've been standing here for a good ten minutes now." Katara looked up at him and fiddled with her hem of her shirt.

_Don't speak unless spoken to. Come on, Katara, this isn't you...Those speeches of hope and friendship are your thing...This cave...That cave...it's all the same... _

Scattered thoughts played through Katara's head like a small child who fumbled for the first words he learned, putting sentences together with all verbs or nouns that his parents had just taught him to utter.

Past the red dressings, past the gold bangles, past the loose hair, he could still see her eyes. That pure blue that was clear as the sky, as reckless as the ocean and as smooth as glass.

"Oh, wow. Sorry, I-I didn't realize..." He drifted off for a moment, encompassed in the color of her two shining wells, a flame bouncing slightly in the reflection of the corner of them.

"Zuko..." She started, "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer for a moment, trying to think of what to say. _Am I? _

Still unsure, he nodded, a piece of his dark hair tousling itself onto his face and tickling at the threads of his eyelashes. He blinked, throwing his hand up to shoo it away.

"We should get back." Katara stated bluntly, turning. She stopped for a moment and Zuko noticed the rise of her shoulders. Finally she stepped forward and continued walking. Her shoulders never fell.

The walk back to the Fire Lord's Summer Home was not inherently long. Zuko followed Katara closely, but not too close. He kept watching her hair as it swept across her back; noticing her skin as it glistened with perspiration in some places, matte as fresh fired clay in others. Her hips danced as she strode forward, swaying back and forth with each press of her foot into the ground.

She was like the flame...She was like fire.

Zuko could feel something welling inside of him; a flame that lay deep down in his abdomen. Something hardened within his heart and...

Lights dotted the courtyard as they walked out into the night. The others, it appeared, had already gone to bed. Katara stretched her hands up into the sky as if trying to reach for a star so she can snatch it.

Zuko noticed something was missing.

"Katara..."

"Hmm?" She turned, suddenly surprised as if she hadn't expected him to be there.

"Can I talk to you...in your room?"

The words stunned her a bit. Why did he want to talk to her in her room? Weren't they talking now? Couldn't they talk here?

Something gnawed at her; a feeling in her stomach that was slowly fluttering into her chest.

"Uh...Sure." She said, without really knowing why.

Katara let herself fall into a half-sit-half-laying position on the bed. Her feet were planted on the floor still but her arms reached back behind her as she rested on her hands.

"You're scared, aren't you?" She said, as if she had talked casually with him every day for her entire life. But there was something behind her tone that she couldn't hide from him. An anxiety that fired within her. She could try to bury it... "Of fighting your sister, and Aang facing your father...It's okay Zuko, I am too..." She couldn't let him see her shake, which was proving to be difficult. She punctuated her sentences with an adjustment of her position each time. By the end of her short ramble, she was now sitting with her legs curled under her, leaning to her left as she looked at the Prince before her.

Zuko was standing still, halfway between her and the closed door...Halfway between her... Between her...

He shook his head violently for a moment, realizing that, as her eyes grew slightly wider, that he was answering her question.

He took a quick, detective look around the room, finally spotting his prize on her bedside table. A ribbon spilled out from under a small read washing cloth. He knew what was under it. The necklace.

It was his totem; his false idol. And if he couldn't take her, here and now, he would need something to get him by...

"No. I mean, yes." He finally spoke. "Katara, I...I realized something today..."

Her eyes grew slightly wider once more, and her lips were pursed. Small, but prominent, her lips were. They were like a target, and he was an arrow from the bow of a skilled marksman...

"Yes...?" She said, leaning forward slightly.

Zuko started to close the gap between them at a snails pace, while his thoughts and her thoughts were going at speeds undefinable.

_Katara, no, Katara, wake up! You guys are friends! You just became friends! Friends are the ties that bind us together; that give us the hope that our lives won't be a play on a stage! _

_Zuko, remember your honor...remember her honor...You cannot let emotion cloud your judgement. Fulfill your duty. Complete the mission..._

Zuko could feel his stomach tighten as his lips parted.

Katara could feel the warmth of the Firebender's breathing such a short distance from her own. She watched his eyes, only his eyes. She did not see what happened around her but she had other senses. She could feel his hand put pressure on the bed behind her. She could feel his leg brush against hers as his knee leaned against the soft sheet. She could hear his other hand as it pressed against the bedside table. She could smell him, and he smelled like sweat and wood. She could hear his shifted breathing, and then no breathing...

She could taste him.

It was intoxicating; like holding your breath too long under the water, feeling your lungs about to burst and not even caring. His lips were soft as the pressed against hers. There was a small creaking sound as he shifted his weight to lean over her, never breaking contact with her warm mouth. She turned onto her back, pushing her legs out from under her as he leaned his over her. She could feel his hand beside her head as he pressed further onto her.

The feeling of kissing her was inexplicable. Zuko's tongue danced with excitement in his own mouth, just waiting to explore hers. She tasted sweet, like an ocean of sugar instead of salt. But there was something so earthy about her taste; like she was made of sand- no, of glass. Glass that had been pierced by thunder, ravished by heat...by fire...

Zuko moaned lightly as he felt her hands reach up around his ears, and her arms curled in around his neck. She opened her mouth, lapping her bottom lip against his like an eager puppy. He rose to the occasion and slid his tongue through her opening, lightly gliding over her own. No noise to busy their ears but the sound of each other's pleasure. No sights but the sight of her under him, him above her. No feeling but the feeling of his warmth encompassing them, her bending pressing his moisture into her skin, eliciting sighs and moans from her.

He could feel his need growing beneath his weight and in his embarrassment, she had probably noticed it pressing and brushing against her thigh. She, however, could not hide her own feelings as her cheeks had flushed, her eyes glossed over and her breath was coming in fits and starts between two mouths trapped in a war.

She wanted this.

Zuko had found that through his life, once affections were returned to him, he no longer cradled to feeling and it assisted him greatly in destroying every even decent relationship he has ever had. This was not the case with Katara. Her wanting-no, her _longing_ for him only coaxed a greater need for her.

Zuko reached his hand around her neck and felt for the clasp of her shirt. As if falling, she jolted awake from his memorization.

"Zuko," she parted herself from him, feeling his arm reach around behind his back as if to adjust his hem.

"I know, Katara...Shh," He lulled her for a moment and pressed his lips against hers once more. This kiss was full of heat, full of passion. Finally, he pushed himself off of her.

"Zuko, I-"

"Katara, it's okay. Look," he said, as he stood and walked towards the door, "I know that we haven't liked each other long..."

"We have to keep this hidden." She said, firmly.

"This?" He was confused.

"This." Katara pushed herself off the bed and lunged at him, pressing her lips to his once more and his body fell into the frame of the wall beside the door with a thud. While pushing her tongue in and out of his mouth with fervent passion, she felt around for the doorknob, giggling into his lips slightly when his hands played themselves at her waist.

Katara pulled the door open and promptly herself from the young man in her room. She pushed his shoulder and forced him out of the room, catching a quick glance of him before she shut the door behind him.

Zuko stood dumbfound in the hallway. For a moment, he had no recollection of what had just happened, only a wide smile on his face and a growing tautness of his bottoms. Embarrassed suddenly, he turned and glided quickly down the hallway before throwing himself into his room, the door shut and his body onto his bed.

_Yes, it is a night for things to stay out of sight... _He slid the small blue necklace under his pillow, out of sight. He kept his hand on it as he turned, pushing his legs under the blankets and sighing loudly.

_For now, it has to stay hidden..._

* * *

**AN** Okay guys, so this was my first real shot of a drabble/one shot for Zutara. I want to know how I am doing. I promise more is coming for No Remedy For Memory very very soon! (As in hopefully tomorrow). I have never participated in a "Zutara" month before so please, comment and let me know how I am doing.

SECONDLY: I want to apologize on behalf of me, myself and I for this being late! I know! One day in and I am already mucking things up! Anyways I promise there will be some lemony goodness (hopefully in Day Two!)

Thanks for doing the do that you do and leaving the comments and following and whatnot. 3


	2. Sleep

**AN: Chapter is of the...graphic nature. Kiddies DO NOT read on! :P **

Katara felt exhausted as she walked down the hall of the Fire Lord's island home. It was only a few short days before they faced him, and Katara giggled quietly to herself at the thought of how _kind_ he had been to _lend_ them his place of refuge. Gliding her finger along the wall, she could hear shouts from outside of Zuko running firebending drills with Aang. Sokka and Suki had gone for a "walk" and Toph was entertaining herself with sandbending down at the beach.

She was all alone in the house. Clutching a towel in her arm, she wandered through each room, taking in the bright reds and oranges that adorned the decor. She found herself peeking into doorways, exploring in long forgotten drawers and closets. Finally she came to the last room on her left. The Fire Lord's bedchambers now housed her companion; Zuko. It was rare to find him absent from the room when the group was not together. She pushed the door open. The room itself was large, much larger than the others in the house. It contained many ornamental pieces of furniture and a large bed with tall posts that shouted itself in the middle of the room. The sheets and blankets were tucked neatly in, as if put together by a boy longing to impress his mother.

Katara entered the room fully and closed the door slightly behind her. She looked around for another moment before noticing a door on her right. She stumbled sleepily forward and entered the Fire Lord's wash room. The wash room was adorned in gold and black marble counter tops. A large, ornately framed mirror collected dust above a small sink. Dead fire lily petals littered the small fur rug under her feet. The room had an overall musky smell, like the way her father smelled after a bath. Finally her eyes fell upon her prize. A large, black marble bath tub was sunk in the corner of the room. It was large enough at least for five or six people and it dipped deeply down into the floor. A hand-crank faucet made of gold perched next to it.

Smiling Katara made her way over to the tub. She placed her towel down next to it and glanced down into the canyon of marble before her. There were small holes pointed downward in the side of the tub, as well as a few square dips made of clay etched into the side of it. In the sides of the tub, there were also convex seats pushed out of the marble; five total. She thought curiously about these foreign additions, but let her mind ease as she placed her hand on the cold faucet.

She could feel the water humming in the pipes as she disregarded the crank and started to bend. A gurgling noise came first, then water, clear as a bell, came pouring out and into the tub. Katara sighed, running her free hand under it. It was cold, but she didn't care. She glanced at the door for a moment and thought, reluctantly.

_Zuko wouldn't mind...would he?_

She shrugged. _He doesn't have to know...I'll be in and out before he and Aang are finished practicing their bending. I am way too tired to take a long bath anyways, lucky for him..._

Quickly Katara ditched her clothes in a pile on the floor next to the tub. The blue of her clothing contrasted heavily to the red of her second outfit. She chose to wear her traditional Water Tribe clothing while still inside the home of the Fire Nation. Only when she went out did she dress in red. She climbed onto the marble side, gasping when the cold stone hit her bottom, and again when her toe dipped into the chilly water. Finally, she pushed herself into the water. Goosebumps crawled up her arms and her legs, perking her hair on her neck and extremities to stand high. It coaxed itself around her, climbing all the way to her waist. She decided to 'dive in' and she swung her legs out in front of her, allowing her bottom to sink to the floor. She sat, complete submerged, allowing the water to tingle all over her body.

It sent a pulsing shiver about her, tightening her skin, flooding her core, her nipples standing pert from her chest. She sighed, then giggled as bubbles of air came rushing out of her mouth and up to the surface where her hair floated. Finally, she let herself float up and navigated her way to one of the small seats. She sat, running her hands up and down her arms and shoulders. Glancing around the room, she came upon a bar of jade-colored soap that had been conveniently set on the side of tub. She grabbed it, fumbling with it as her wet hands made it slippery. She pulled it up to her face and touched it to her nose, smelling it. It was his.

Grinning wickedly, she glided it over her arms and shoulders, up around her neck. She stopped, of course, when she got the soft pendant that adorned her throat. She decided to remove it; something she was still fairly cautious of doing, however she saw no harm in it at this time. She reached back with one hand, untied it, and slipped it over the side of the tub. It joined her clothing on the floor. Just then Katara noticed that she had left the washroom door open slightly, her clothes spilling around it, keeping the door from shutting fully. She sighed and shrugged. The door to the room was shut so she hadn't any worries.

The soap was soft and tingling to the touch as small bubbles foamed over her. She covered herself in the soap and finally discarded it to the side. She stopped for a moment to look back at it. It was clearly covered in water, showing her use. Flicking her hand, she coaxed the moisture from the surface of the soap and brought it in a small, dripping orb over to her. She bent it above her head and let it fall upon her hair. Relishing in the scent of clean for just a moment, she finally sunk back into the water, rinsing the foam away.

When she was clean, Katara decided that she deserved a short rest. It would still be a while before Zuko returned and so she pulled herself through the water and over to the opposite side of the tub. She stretched her legs out, then pulled them back under her, curling onto her side. She folded her arms and placed them on the marble side of the tub and rested her head on them. Closing her eyes, she drifted...

Zuko stood very still. He had entered his room only moments ago and noticed that his wash room door was open slightly. He swore up and down to himself that he had closed it and just when he pressed forward to make it so, he noticed it. A small blue piece of clothing was peeking itself around the door. He had a choice to make. He could quietly leave the room, pretending he hadn't even come in, or he could storm forward and scold the Waterbender for coming into his room uninvited. The latter of the choice would be the most uncomfortable, considering the young girl was bathing...naked...Zuko decided to let himself off the hook this time. Hopefully she would be done soon and he wouldn't have to worry about encountering her. He turned and made his way back towards the door-

Until he heard a noise.

It wasn't the noise of water splashing while hands ran over smooth mocha skin. It wasn't the sound of a towel ruffling to dry long, soft chestnut hair. It wasn't even the sound of someone fumbling to release the drain or pump more water into the tub.

The sound Zuko heard was, of all things...snoring.

It was a light snoring, accompanied by a small squeak at the end of each breath. It was the kind of snoring that would coax you to lean forward and brush hair out of the sleeper's eyes, or rub their shoulder.

It was...cute?

Zuko was curious now and, God's forgive him, he just had to find out what was going on behind that slightly cracked door.

His feet betrayed him as he stumbled forward, using only a single finger to press the door open. Behind it was a sight he never dreamed he would see.

Katara was curled up, pressed against the side of the tub, her head leaning onto her arms. Her shoulders shimmered with dampness and small droplets of her hair slipped forward down her breasts that were half submerged. Her mouth was curled up in a small open smile as she slept peacefully consumed in her element.

A tautness in his hemline of his pants awoke Zuko from his gaze at the woman before him. He had never seen Katara like this before... She was very attractive, he'll give her that. Yet she was always so reserved. When she bathed, especially before they came to Ember Island, she generally did so in her wrappings in case someone happened to pass by. Now, in the comfort of four walls and a roof, she felt more free to expose herself to the limited, or not so limited, elements.

She stirred slightly, shocking Zuko. He didn't know what to do.

_Oh, God's, she's sleeping in my tub...She's crazy. Who sleeps in a tub!? _

Peering around the room after wrenching his staring eyes from her, he noticed a towel and her clothes strewn in a pile, a soft blue pendant resting atop them. He reached down absent minded and plucked it from the pile, turning it over in his hands. It was her most prized possession. He doted on the time he felt it might have been his; when he was searching for her-no...not her. The Avatar.

Suddenly he felt he was being watched.

Glancing up, he saw his fear had been realized.

Katara sat erect, arms at her side, blue eyes wide open. Her lips were parted and her breasts heaved up and down as she breathed. Zuko could feel himself flushing, a warmth creeping up inside of him. He couldn't part his eyes from her shocked blue orbs.

"Zuko..." She swallowed, and Zuko watched her throat.

_Mistake._

His legs were not his own as he started towards the tub. Finally, Katara's senses kicked in and she flung her arms up around her chest, sinking into the water.

"Zuko, I am so sorry. I was so tired and I just wanted a bath and I knew you wouldn't be back for a while so I-" She stopped when she noticed his hand wasn't going towards the towel. "Zuko?"

Zuko's hands were up at his waist. His eyes seemed glossy and almost too golden. His chest was glistening with sweat from direct exposure to the sun. His fingers slipped into his waistband and much to Katara's surprise, the pulled. Down his legs, his shorts fell, revealing a pair of thin black boxer shorts that were obviously tented.

"Katara." He stood straight and tall. His mouth was parted like he was going to speak once more, but her name was enough. His eyes said it all.

Katara felt something well inside of her that she had never felt before. A longing for something she had yet to feel...Zuko was very handsome; she had always thought so. On nights when she rested quietly in her bed roll, she would find her thoughts drifting to him; to his hands, his shoulders, his toned arms. She longed sometimes to have them wrapped around her, stroking her and encompassing her. She knew these thoughts were not clean, not pure, and she wished them away as quickly as they had come. She knew it was Aang that she should have desired...But the thoughts always returned and now...they overpowered her.

She found herself panting freely as she put her feet straight on the floor of the tub and pushed herself upwards, exposing her skin down to her navel. She walked the few steps forward that it took to cross the tub. The depth of the marble concave had her head in line with the Fire Lord's knees. He was peering down at her, towering over her. She placed a foot on one of the seats that was close to him and, bending the water around her, rose up into the air to stand level with him.

Zuko's heart started to race as he took in the sight before him. Her hair was soaked and clung to her skin. Her breasts were taut and perky as her shoulders shivered lightly at being exposed to the cold. His eyes traveled down her stomach. It was thin, but brutal in small lines that coursed across it reflecting the muscles beneath. Her hips were wider, and they trailed their path inward to a small thatch of curling brown hair. Her legs jutted out from under her like two slender sea serpents, waiting to wrap around his waist and constrict him.

Katara reached her hand out, letting it graze over his chest and up to his shoulder. She clutched him, pushing herself onto her toes. Her face was close to his and he could feel her breath tickling at his lips and he closed his eyes. He leaned in to graze hers, but felt himself falling too forward, far too quickly. His eyes snapped open and he realized that she was pulling on him, a wicked smile playing across her mouth.

Before he knew it, he was in her element. She pulled him into the water, his chest grazing hers as she put her finger under his chin. She lead him to trap her between the side of the tub and his warm body. The water began to heat up around her, much to her delight. Finally, her back pressed against the cold marble and she flung her arms up around his neck. Dipping his head down, Zuko captured her mouth with his and kissed her hard. Finally. For a moment, things topped. Her mouth was between his, his lips massaging hers and warming her cheeks and face. Her heart fluttered in her chest. His heart pounded in his. Zuko's lips parted and his tongue darted out. His hands found themselves cupping under her breasts, pushing into her ribs to keep her trapped roughly against the wall.

He licked and sucked and kissed her lower lip and she returned the actions with fervor, pulling him closer and closer into her. His thumbs pressed down on her nipples, the nail digging slightly into them. She moaned.

Zuko's mouth trailed down her neck. Steam was surely rising now as he suckled at her collarbone careful to not leave a mark upon her perfect skin. She continued to let small sounds of satisfaction escape her mouth.

"Zuko, oh," she cried in a whisper as she felt his knee force itself onto the small seat she was in, pressing wetly against her womanhood.

He looked up at her and grinned, staring into her eyes. He placed his hands on either of her shoulders and bobbed his knee up and down, brushing against her pearl.

"Z-z-uko-oooh!" She gasped, throwing her head back and letting her nails dig into his shoulders.

"Katara," he dipped his head back down, pressing his lips against her ear while he spoke to her. His leg continued it's ministrations. "Katara, I want you..." He took her lobe into his mouth and let his hands wander down to her hips, his knee now parting her legs into a very wide split.

"I know, Zuko...I want-oh!-you too-oooh," she was moaning at his touches and persistence of her lower half.

The warmth building up inside the two was intoxicating as the moved in sync. Zuko pulled the thin pair of shorts that adorned his lower half off, discarding them over the side of the tub. Now it was a sprint.

Zuko pulled Katara's leg up and around his waist, positioning himself at her entrance. She was panting, but her look caught him off guard and he stopped for a moment, gripping his hardened member with ferocity.

"Katara, is this your first...time?" He asked, meekly.

She nodded.

"And...you're sure?"

Another nod.

Zuko smiled and began to press forward. His hardened cock was swelling as he pressed the tip of it at her entrance. She sighed as he let out a loud moan. Giggling, Katara threw her hand up over his mouth.

"Shh! Someone might hear you!" She warned, teasingly. She decided it was time to take things into her own hands. She bucked her hips up and shooed his hand away from his hardened shaft. She grabbed it herself and worked her bottom forward, pressing it into her folds. She winced slightly as she felt Zuko's hips coming forward, penetrating her deeply. The wince turned into a look of satisfaction as he entered her fully and held. His shoulders clenched as he leaned on his hands pressed against the sides of the tub behind her. His face was inches from hers and he decided to change that. He dipped down into a passionate kiss, drawing her head forward as he began to move in her.

His hips bucked back then forward, plunging into her softly and slowly. He rained kisses across her lips, every once in a while pulling back just to see her face and hear her soft moans. She was beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed in the red of his home's colors. It looked good on her. Her pants became softer now, yet more frequent. Her eyes were closed.

Zuko could feel her walls clenching around his member. He was grunting as he collided with her. Her body made soft slapping noises as it pressed against the cool marble and the water splashed between and around them. Zuko had noticed that it was starting to bubble and current; moving around them like a steaming river. He persisted, pushing his hard shaft into her, fiercer and fiercer. He felt something as he pushed in again, and Katara threw her head back. Her eyes were screwed shut and her teeth dug into her bottom lip. He had gone too deep. She whimpered for a moment.

"Katara, I'm sorry," he pleaded, bringing his hand up to her face to cradle her cheek. She pressed her forehead forward, feeling his lips touch against it while she let her body adjust to the new sensation.

Her lips were on fire from his kisses and her lips were on fire from his thrusts. She could feel him throbbing inside, just moments from release, yet he had stopped. He had stopped because he was hurting her. He had put off his most joyous climax just because she was in pain. She smiled to herself. She wanted to give him something in return.

To Zuko's surprise, she pushed him up and flipped them, never once allowing his cock to slip out of her. She pressed him roughly against the marble now, his bony rear colliding harshly with the seat. Her legs encircled his waist and his hands moved down to her hips, traveling along and teasing her breasts as the passed.

She sighed.

"Zuko," she breathed as she started to bounce up and down. Her breasts followed suit and Zuko dove his head forward, capturing one of her nipples between his teeth. "Zu-!" She shouted, but his hand flung itself up to her mouth.

"Shh," he said, his tongue gliding over her pert nipple while it stayed trapped between his teeth. "Th-omeone might hear you." His voice was muffled but she could feel him smile against her breast.

She giggled a little and began to rake her hands across his chest. She pumped herself up and down faster and faster. She could feel a warmth flooding her stomach, and her wet lips encompassing his hard shaft grew tighter and tighter. Zuko must have felt it because he moved his hands to her hips, bucking his up in returned force. Katara brought her face back down to his, pulling her breast from his lips and pushing her mouth to them instead.

Just as she thought she was succumbing to ecstasy on her own, she felt his hand dip below the water and his thumb and forefinger snatched onto her pearl. Her eyes flung open as her lips were still smashed to his and she felt sweet release like a wave, wash over her. She shook and shivered above him, bouncing into the orgasm as if to shake it out. Closing her eyes, her inside felt raw until finally, Zuko bucked his hips up once last time to meet hers. His arms wrapped around her hips and pulled her over him so closely. Their bodies melded together in the water, wet as skin on skin slid and slipped. He convulsed and his hot liquid filled her as she moaned into his mouth, him grunting into hers.

They parted lips and Katara kept herself still, save for her head that now rested on the prince's shoulder. One of his arms stayed wrapped around her waist while the other hand came up and guided itself into her hair, running his fingers over her to pet her into calm. His smile was wide as he leaned his head back. Still inside of her, he could feel himself still pulsing against her tight walls.

His arm returned to her waist as he bent energy into himself, warming them and the water around him.

Again, he was greeted with the sound...the cute sound... His waterbender was snoring softly at his ear, and he decided that sleeping in the tub really wasn't all that crazy.

* * *

**AN **Okay that was my very first lemon ever and I just...I don't know xD Pleaseee tell me how I did! (It will directly impact NRFM if you do :P)


	3. Confession

Katara's lips pursed as her face was just inches from the Fire Prince's.

"...I'll make sure your destiny ends... right then and there. Permanently."

Her threat was bold. He did not back away from her, however.

"Peas-...Katara." He spoke, never breaking eye contact with her. "I must confess something to you."

"What? Don't tell me you've messed up already..." She took on a more offensive stance, pushing her chest out and her arms slowly rising.

"No, no...Katara."

"What?"

"Katara." He repeated. Katara grew confused and backed down slightly. "Katara." He said it again. "That is my confession."

She was bewildered and she stared into his eyes for what felt like an infinity.

"That's my name."

"Yes. And I've never said it to you."

Katara thought for a moment, falling back down off her toes and rocking back onto her heels. She brought her arms to her side and looked down. Her stomach fluttered slightly.

"Katara." He said it again.

"Why do you keep saying my name?" She pleaded, quietly.

"I need to. Katara, for so long I've thought the only way to regain my honor is to capture the Avata-...Aang...And return to the Fire Nation as Prince. But now," He offered his hand out to hers, palm up. She stared at it for a moment. "Now, I am not sure anymore. And for all the times I have called you anything other than your name...I want your name to be my confession...My apology..."

"Zuko, I-" She was perplexed. She didn't know what to say. The prince of the Fire Nation, her most hated enemy, was standing before her saying her name like a prayer for forgiveness. Finally, she found the right words. "What are you confessing, Zuko?"

He smiled. It was a smile that warmed her in the darkest, coldest places. She felt the ice inside her melting. He shook his hand slightly for her to take it.

She did.

"This."

Her hand fell softly into his and instantly he pulled her close to him. His chest tensed as her breasts pressed against it. Her blue orbs reflected in his amber gems as he placed his free hand on the small of her back, feeling her arch into it.

"Zuko, what are you-...we doing?" She whispered now, fear and compassion washed over her as her lips began to quiver.

"It's a shout into the void..." He dipped his head down and nestled his nose against her neck. His arms wrapped fully around her now in a warm embrace.

She felt her head tilting and leaning against his. She hated him so much, but she had a confession to make as well.

"Zuko."

"Yes."

"Zuko."

"Tell me."

"Zuko."

She only had to say it once more before his head rose, and their lips met. A soft shock rode Katara's heart into oblivion.

The moon shone brightly overhead as Katara sat, her arms curled around her legs that were tucked under her chin. She couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind, too much on her shoulders. She had gone for a short walk out to bask in the glow of the moon. She felt his name fell from her lips in quiet breathy whispers as she felt herself coming to the realization. A quiet prayer, his name haunted her. His voice haunted her. His lips haunted her. And she confessed over and over her trust for him...

Although she knew she shouldn't.

* * *

**AN: **So this one was more poetic. I guess. :) Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Garden

Katara grew frustrated as she sat on her knees in the dirt. The air around her was hot and sticky, as the summers usually were in the Fire Nation. She turned the small golden trowel over in her hands, letting the dirt fall off of it as she let her mind wander. She had no green thumb; everyone knew that. They didn't have gardens of this magnitude in the Water Tribes, considering the land was barren and frozen. Even during her travels she only learned to cultivate, not plant. Yet somehow, here she sat, the fruit of her efforts blooming slowly in front of her, but still not as quickly as she had hoped.

The large bush of fire lilies that bloomed to her right was perfect. Flowers of bright colors pushed forward, leaves and shrubbery tamed at it's outskirts. Her bush was small; like a stunted child born too early. It toted a measly two lilies, both wilting their way back into the ground. Yet behind them, one more flower bloomed; it was a bright glowing orange, large and extruding. It shouted dominance and grace to the world as it worked its way through the bush. Katara smiled at it, caressing it and the other flowers lightly; as if her touch could bring them all to life.

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she pouted, trying to pat the dirt into submission.

"I always wondered why they expected the Fire Lady to tend to the garden."

The words of the kind old man floated into her ears. She smiled and looked up, having to shield her eyes from the blinding sun.

"I don't think I was cut out for planting flowers, Uncle."

"It takes time, my dear." He smiled.

"Uncle...what if they don't want me to be Fire Lady?"

He knelt down next to her and dismissed what she said with a chuckle.

"The seed, Katara, is the easy part. You place it in the dirt and give it water and it wills itself into the world." He pressed on the dirt slightly, below the bush, weaving his hands into the small vines and trunks that were slowly coming out of the dirt. He grasped onto the small watering can that sat between Katara and him. "But tending to the young branch, the young bloom, that is the difficult part. It is constantly being pulled downward by gravity, told it will not grow," he turned and smiled at her, "but it will, because you will help it. And someday it will be a beautiful bush that people respect and behold. It will wonder why it ever worried."

Katara felt a blush creep over her face. From a distance, the young Fire Lord watched his uncle and his wife. She looked up as if feeling his gaze upon her and smiled.

Zuko could feel her hands trembling as Katara slipped her fingers between his. The night was cold and the wind was blowing harsh as they stood on the balcony.

"Katara..." Zuko pulled her close to him, leaning his nose into her hair and taking in her lavender scent.

"Zuko, I am afraid."

"Why?"

"I am afraid that I won't be able to uphold the duties of Fire Lady. I am afraid I will disappoint your people..." Zuko pulled back from her, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Katara, of course you will not disappoint them. You haven't disappointed me." He pulled her back in, resting his chin atop her head and holding her tightly.

"Zuko, how can you be so strong?" She sighed.

"You made me this way."

His words rang through her ears as she felt a tear welling in her eye. "How so?"

"Katara," he started, pressing his head beside hers and leaning his lips against her cheek, "when you found me, I was just a seed in the ground...Now look at me. Look at us. You did this. You helped me bloom."

Katara let out one tear.

The next morning, the sun shone bright, and Katara fastened the veil into her hair, a bold orange fire lily tucked behind her ear.

* * *

**AN** Holy shit I am so sorry guys. I know I am like two days late. You see, February 4th is my mom's birthday. She would have been 58 this year. I usually take that day off no matter what I am doing but this year I was pretty upset about it and I couldn't really function these past two days. That's why this chapter is, on top of being so short, so fluffy. I needed to write something to lift my spirits. Tomorrow I should be caught up with this chapter and back on track for Zutara month 2014. Thanks to all of those who have favorited and followed. I hope I am not disappointing you!


End file.
